


You'll be safe with me

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Allusion to Rape, F/F, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fuck you adam taurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Blake is having nightmares about her past and only Yang seems able to calm her down“I’ll do whatever you want,” she sobbed, “just stop, please I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I won’t do it again!”Suddenly, she felt the weight lift off of her. Something warm had her gathered up. Blake was being enveloped by a very soothing set of arms.“Shhh, it’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you. It’s just you and me - just the two of us. You’re safe. I’m here, kitten.”





	You'll be safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Nothing overt, but trigger warning for anyone - mention of rape.

She couldn’t move. It was as if she had no bones in her body. He flipped her over like a ragdoll and did it again and again and again while she desperately cried for help. That was when he started shaking her. He had her in his grasp and she had nothing. She closed her eyes tightly and begged for it to be over.

“Blake! Come on, Blake! Wake up!”

She had to ignore it. She couldn’t see his face because that would make it real.

“Blake, please,” the voice pleaded, “you’ve got to snap out of it.”

With all of the strength that she could muster, she shoved them away and blindly fell out of the bed while running for the door at full speed. She reached the handle, but was tackled by what seemed to be a group of linebackers.  
“Stop! Blake, it’s ok!”

“NO get AWAY from me! I don’t want it! I said no!”

“Don’t let her leave - I’ll get Yang.”

“GET OFF,” she screamed, “I DON’T WANT IT!” Blake began trying to claw her arms in desperation. Feel anything else. Pain helped. Suddenly her hands were soundly pinned behind her back.

“Nora, I can’t just sit on her all night. Get me some blankets to wrap her up tight so she can’t hurt herself.”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” she sobbed, “just stop, please I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I won’t do it again!”

Suddenly, she felt the weight lift off of her. Something warm had her gathered up. Blake was being enveloped by a very soothing set of arms.

“Shhh, it’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you. It’s just you and me - just the two of us. You’re safe. I’m here, kitten.”

Sobs wracked her body as she desperately clung to the voice. Her angel was here and told her she was safe. She wanted to believe her so badly, but she could still feel him on her. She could still feel him in her. He was everywhere, but these soft arms were trying to protect her. Her angel was trying to make her a cocoon. Blake curled her body into a tight ball on top of her savior’s lap.

A slow rocking motion helped her begin to come back to reality. It took a while, but eventually she felt safe enough to open her eyes. Blake had never been so happy to see a bare, feminine kneecap before. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she was far less panicked. The faunus curled up harder into the lap while the owner’s hands calmly stroked her hair.

“Hey y’all, I think we should give them some space.”

“Are you sure? What if she tries -”

“Guys, don’t worry. I’ve got this. Anything she might dish out, I’ll just use to hold her down harder.”

Footsteps faded as they left, but a soft humming began which turned into a quiet song. It was a lullaby of sorts.

 

_“I don’t know where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don’t know what path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I’m with you I’m at home.”_

 

Blake didn’t know if it was the words or the melody, but she felt slightly more in control. She placed her hand on the bare thigh and played with the hem of the shorts.

“Yang?” she asked tentatively.

“Hey there pussycat,” Yang replied fondly. “You gave us a bit of a scare. Don’t worry though - we’ve got you.”

“You’ve got me,” she murmured.

“That’s right. You’re safe with me. It’s just us here on a beautiful night in Atlas. Two firecrackers lighting up the night while the rest of those idiots decide how to find more ways to keep cashews off of flights.”

Blake almost chuckled. Maybe she would have if her breathing was more even. Instead of responding, she untangled her arms and wrapped them around her partner’s waist. She didn’t even care or feel self-conscious about how she was currently in her partner’s crotch and hugging her like a child’s favorite teddy bear. Yang simply continued to stroke her hair.

“Blake,” she paused, “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

At that, the faunus girl forgot how to breathe again. There were some things she couldn’t tell. Yang would never look at her the same way. She wouldn’t want to be with her, or touch her…

“I’m sorry!” she yelled, leaping out of Yang’s lap. “I’m so sorry! I never meant - I didn’t mean to violate you and I just -”

The blonde was looking at her completely dumbfounded.

“What in the world are you -”

“I WAS TOUCHING YOU AND IT’S NOT OK!”

The confusion continued. “Blake, what are you talking about? I was the one who pulled you into my lap. I’m sorry - should I not hug you? Do you need some physical space? I can stand in the corner if that helps?”

She was pacing. Faster and faster trying not to shake with the guilt and terror she felt.

“No I -” she sputtered, “I was in your personal space and I - I didn’t ask and I - I’m so sorry because - you don’t deserve to be - you don’t - I messed up and you deserve better - I’m sorry -”

Yang was having a hard time following what in the world she was going on about, but clearly Blake needed to calm down a bit before they could make any progress. She stood up and grabbed a shocked faunus into a bear hug. It took her a little too long to stop violently shaking. When she did, the blonde held her at arm's length.

“Ok, first I need you to calm down. Second, you’ve never violated me or my personal space. Third, what is going on? Were you having a nightmare? You can talk to me about this stuff. I’m your partner and I’ll stick by you.”

Rarely had she felt so exhausted. She nearly collapsed sideways on the bed, staring blankly at the room. Yang cautiously took a seat at the end of the bed. It was a long time before she spoke.

“Do you promise you won’t hate me?”

Her partner was beyond confused. “Blake, how could I ever hate you? If I was going to hate you, I don’t think I would have been so happy to get you back at Haven. What’s going on?”

Blake seemed to be at war with herself. Finally, she scrunched her eyes closed and blurted out the secret that had been haunting her for years.

“He slept with me. Adam.”

Yang stared at her. This was… unexpected?

“Ok, well I mean he was your boyfriend. It’s ok if you slept with someone -”

“No,” she said soundly, “I didn’t sleep with him. He slept with me.”

When Blake couldn’t meet her eyes, Yang understood. And she tried desperately not to let her heart break into pieces right then and there. Instead of immediately responding, she wordlessly climbed into the bed and delicately cuddled behind her favorite faunus. Blake’s body melted back into her own in what seemed to be relief.

“I’m sorry, Blake.” Yang nuzzled into her neck as she whispered a full apology. “I’m sorry you went through that. I could never be upset with you for that or anything of the like. I’m just happy to have you here with me now. You’re going to be ok. We’ve got one another.”

As she wrapped her up more in her arms, she felt Blake shaking. It made her ache. Slowly but surely however, the shaking subsided and her breathing began to even out. She must have been exhausted after so much hyperventilation and panic. Yang pulled her closer as she started to softly purr. Maybe she couldn’t make any dreams or memories disappear, but she could always be there when Blake woke up. And she would never let anyone lay a finger on her ever again.


End file.
